San Juan Wolf (World Reversion)
San Juan Wolf is one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down. His crimes were so atrocious that he was effectively erased from history itself. He was recently released from his cell by Catarina Devon and Shiryuu. Appearance He has white hair that goes down to the middle of his back which is tied into a ponytail and two long strands hang down at either side of him. There is a fur cap on his head with four flaps that extend upward and a fuzzy ball on top that has a knotted cord tied together which goes downward like a ponytail on top of the hat. His eyes appear to be a smoky gray color and there is a calm rather laid back expression on his face. Personality San Juan is usually relaxed and calm as opposed to the moody persona of fellow inmate Basco Shot. Not much else is seen about his personality. Relationships Shiryuu It seems that San Juan too has a past relationship with Shiryuu as he mentioned that "his men" had not changed one bit, possibly showing that the two of them were once on a Pirate ship together. Abilities San Juan has not shown any abilities as of yet, but he was locked up on Level Six and was effectively written out of history, so that is most likely attributed to him being considered a deadly pirate when he was active. History San Juan Wolf was once a notorious pirate that was known and feared throughout the world, but he was captured and incarcerated in Impel Down on Level Six and all knowledge of his existence was erased from history. Breaking out of Impel Down During the invasion of Impel Down by the Revolutionaries, Shiryuu was freed on behalf of the request of Magellan so he could fight Blackbeard, but he ended up betraying Magellan in order to handle things on "his own schedule." San Juan was released with the help of Catarina Devon and Shiryuu where he pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi that he had kept on his person during his time in prison. Along with his fellow prisoners, San Juan was present on Level One in order to see Blackbeard arriving at Impel Down. He uncharacteristically stood in a face off against Jesus Burgess with a stern expression as if to show he was having malevolent thoughts against the other man. Joining Blackbeard Along with Shiryuu and his three other fellow inmates, San Juan Wolf joined the Blackbeard Pirates during the climax of the Impel Down invasion when he called for his coated ship, the Great Wolf through a Baby Den Den Mushi that allowed them to escape the great gaol. Trivia *San Juan Wolf is a canon One Piece character that was never revealed during the Impel Down arc but was subsequently revealed during the Marineford War. He has been created in World Reversion under the hand of Subrosian as an alternate version of himself. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Subrosian